


“We have a 100% chance of ruptured anus”

by ShirosNotFuckingDeadSurpriseBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, galaxy holes, uber!driver au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosNotFuckingDeadSurpriseBitch/pseuds/ShirosNotFuckingDeadSurpriseBitch
Summary: Meanwhile, in an alternate reality where klance exists, Slavs body erruptes into 1000 tentacles. Each one with a mission. A mission to please.





	“We have a 100% chance of ruptured anus”

Once upon a time Zarkon decided to secrete onto the dimentional hole leading team Voltron to just fucking obliterate into the sun.

 

Meanwhile, in an alternate reality, a dashing young man, known by the name Sven, was making sweet jucy love, to his Slav. They were on the floor juicing their hearts out, naked and very afraid. Slav is sucking him off real good, when Sven shakes, and his pupils engorge as he yells out, “BIG SUMMER BLOW OUT” He squirts onto 6 of Slavs nimble flanges.

 

Why afraid you ask? Because there was a knock on the door.

 

Slav whispers quietly into his partners ear, “did you order an uber?”

 

“No honey, maybe the pizza’s here.”

 

“Hi did you guys order an Uber?”

 

The man that entered the room, was big. His boobs< Were so big. He had a white pach of hair shining unpon his head, and an attrative scarring across his nose.

 

Bo ffa Des nuts (I was told this write this) Both of the pre occupied men looked up and were whiplashed by his beaty.

 

“Hop on in bitchese we goin on a trip in our itttle rocket ship” (shiro dabs) The other two follow as Slavs dong is very much still inserted in Sven’s galaxy hole.

 

Shiro revvs his engines, “Mmmm choo choo this trains about to leave the station. Space staion.”

 

As Shiro starts to leave the protective atmosphere. Slav starts to feeel the tinglies in his bodies “Oh fuckohfuckohfcukohfuck cuohfuckohcful”.

 

Sven whispers back into his ear, “Baby girl, what’s wrong yo?”

 

“We have a 100% chance of ruptured anus”

 

His eyes start glowing a violent piss yellow.

 

(Shiro’s in the Uber: “P no, the galra”)

 

Slavs body erruptes into 1000 tentacles. Each one with a mission. A mission to please.

 

Sven’s body sudders with anticipation.

 

(Shiro exits his space Toyota Prius. Alert.)

 

Slav is trying to milk Sven’s dong for all it’s worth. Sven’s on his belly now, fulfulling his deepest cow fantasies. 3 hot tentacles, fly into his gaping maw, Splitting his mounds apart like atoms. The love being made here tonight, is almost groundbreaking.

 

“Guy’s, I didn’t get my tip-” Shiro is intturupted by Slav’s tip, finding his nethers, “There’s a 69% chance I can make you come” he replies.

 

Shiro comes out, 5 year later, shaggy, thoughourly juiced and properly tipped.

 

Slav gets down on 6 tentacles, and gently says to his lover Sven, “There’s a 50% chance, you will marry me.”

 

Sven replies calmy, “Coran still has no mustache”

**Author's Note:**

> we're back, can't wait for season 4


End file.
